The Journey of Takanuva
The Journey of Takanuva ist eine Kurzgeschichte und der erste Teil des ersten Abschnites von Legends of Spherus Magna. Die Kurzgeschichte spielt parallel zu A Place for my Mind. Autor:Toa Mata Nui Part 1 Ein Av-Matoraner wanderte einsam durch die verwüsteten Straßen von Roxtus, die Skrall hatten sich zurück in den Westbezirk gezogen, obwohl die "guten" Vorox schwächer als die Skrall waren, waren sie in der Überzahl und konnten durch eine List die Skrall zurück treiben."Eigentlich dürfte ich garnicht hier sein!", dachte sich der Av-Matoraner,"Würde mich auch nur ein Skall erwischen. hätte ich nicht mehr lange zu leben, mit einem Agori würde ich noch dank meiner Elementarkräfte ankommen, aber ein Agori von Roxtus würde sich nie alleine hier ohne einen Skrall aufhalten, aber ich muss den Stein finden, die Toa brauchen ihn!" Der Av-Matoraner hörte von hinten eine Stimme ertönen, sie klang irgendwie bestialisch aber auch gleichzeitig sympatisch, sie rief immer:"Av-Matoraner! Komm her, komm her!" Der Av-Matoraner traute sich nicht sich um zu drehen, aber er zwang sich mit allem Mut sich in Richtung der Stimme zu drehen, nun sah er wer ihn rief: es war ein Vorox. Der Av-Matoaner hoffte nur, dass der Vorox ihm nichts anhaben wollte aber als der Vorox ihm näher kam und sagte:"Es ist zu gefährlich hier, los ein paar meiner Freunde können dich nach Tesara bringen." Der Av-Matoraner wirkte beruhigt und ging mit dem Vorox durch ein paar Gänge der Stadt, doch als sie schon in die dritte Straße einbogen, sahen sie zwei Knochenjäger, welche auf ihren großen Felsenrösser saßen. Der Vorox rannte auf eines der beiden Felsenrösser zu und wollte den Knochenjäger angreifen, doch der zweite verhinderte es und der Vorox unterlag den beiden. Als beide mit ihren Thornax-Werfern auf ihn zielten, wurde der eine von einem zu einem Laser gebündelten Lichtstrahl durchbohrt und fiel tot von seinem Tier herunter. Als der zweite Knochenjäger sich in die Richtung drehte aus der der Strahl kam, passierte mit ihm das selbe. Nun kam eine gold-weiße Gestalt hervor, die Gestalt half dem Vorox auf die Beine und kam dem Av-Matoraner entgegen. Sie fing an zu sprechen, ihre Stimme klang beruhigend und auch sanft:"Radiak? Was machst du den hier, wieso bist du nicht in Tajun?" Radiak antwortete der Gestalt mit großem Respekt:"Toa Takanuva? Ich war nur kurze Zeit außerhalb Tajun und schon wurde ich von einem Knochenjäger entführt, ich konnte zwar entkommen war dann aber hier in Roxtus." Takanuva blickte ihn an und lächelte, dann sagte er:"In Ordnung, geh mit dem Vorox nach Tesara und bleibe dort!" Er schaute zum Vorox, welcher nichte, Radiak sprach:"Und du großer Toa?" Hinter Takanuva kam ein Vehikel angeflogen, jedoch ohne Fahrer, Takanuva stieg auf das Vehikel und begann langsam in die Luft zu steigen, er lächelte Radiak noch einmal an und sagte:"Ich habe noch was zu erledigen, ich hoffe wir sehen und demnächst!" Dann war er auch schon davon und Radiak und der Vorox gingen weiter. Part 2 Mit seinem Gefährt, dem Ussanui war Takanuva schneller in der Region von Tesara als fünf Felsenrösser auf einmal. Langsam, im Schwebemodus, schwebte er durch den großen Dschungel, auf der Suche nach etwas, aber nach was? Als er etwas entdeckte stieg er von seinem Vehikel herunter, vorsichtig hob Takanuva die halb verbuddelte Steintafel hoch, und fing an sie zu entziffern. "Hmm, sieht aus nach einer weiteren Prophezeiung, ob sie irgendetwas enthält?" Der Toa fing an den altagorischen Text zu übersetzen. Als an ihm ein Pfeil vorbei flog und seine Schulterpanzerung streifte. Sofort drehte der Toa sich um nur um sechs weitere Pfeile auf sich zufliegen zu sehen. Der Toa beschwor die Kraft seiner Maske, der Kanohi Avohkii, hervor und zerstörte so die Pfeile mit einem Lichtstrahl. "Wer ist da? Zeig dich Feigling!", rief Takanuva ins Nichts nur um ein Gelächter zu hören. "Ich kenne diese Stimme...aber woher? Moment mal...", dachte der Toa des Lichts. "Pohau!", rief Takanuva aus. Der Toa des Steins kam hinter einem Gebüsch hervor, mit Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand und Protostahlaxt auf dem Rücken. Der Toa des Steins trat kräftig auf die Erde um so ein kleineres, aber von näherem gefährliches, Erdbeben hervor zu rufen. Takanuva schoss aus seiner Hand einen Laserstrahl hervor, nur um so Zeit zu schaffen, die Tafel sicher unter das Ussanui zu schieben und seinen Stab des Lichts zu ziehen. Nun begann der Kampf. "Was willst du Pohatu?", fragte Takanuva spöttisch, "Du hast schon genug Leuten durch deinen Verrat geschadet!" Pohatu zog seine Protostahlaxt hervor und antwortete:"Wieso geschadet? Woher weist du denn, dass Matau ohne seine Beine unglücklicher ist? Wer hat gesagt, dass Kongus Tod, jedermann unglücklich macht? Und wer bitte braucht denn diese albernen Toa Mata. Ich werde nun auch dich entsorgen oh großer Gesanter der Großen Wesen!" Part 3 Pohatu erschuf einen Erdriss, und brachte Takanuva mit einem Erdbeben ins torkeln, als der Toa des lichts in den Erdriss fiel, erzeugte er einen Licht-Blast, welcher ihn nach oben schleuderte. Mehrere Lichtbälle kamen auf den Toa des Steins zugeschleudert, doch Pohatu wich allen von diesen aus. Der Kampf lief so eine Weile weiter und keiner kam bis jetzt als Sieger hervor, bis Takanuva eine Idee ein viel. Er entzog das gesamte Licht, welches Pohatus Kopf umgibt so, dass der Toa des Steins blind wurde. Trotzdem erschuf Pohatu eine Steinwand vor sich, welche Takanuva nicht stark aufhielt, diesmal trafen seine Lichtbälle Pohatu, welcher benommen zu Boden sank. Immer noch blind, aktivierte Pohatu seine Kakama und lief einfach in einer wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit gerade aus und rammte so Takanuva weg, welcher die Kontrolle verlor und so Pohatu wieder zum sehen brachte. Erde Steinfaust kam aus der Erde hervor und schleuderte den Toa des Lichts weg, dieser erhellte seine gesamte Rüstung so sehr, dass er damit Pohatu blendete. Nun erzeugte Takanuva ein Lichtstrahl, welches genau auf Pohatu zu kam, der Toa des Steins aktivierte seine Kakama erneut und wich dem Lichtstrahl aus, doch der Lichtstrahl verfolgte ihn, Pohatu warf mit großen Felsbrocken auf Takanuva doch dieser Terstörte diese durch Lichtbälle, diesmal hatte Pohatu keine Chance und wurde von dem Lichtstrahl getroffen. In einem Glühen wurde Pohatu in seinen eigenen, geschaffenen Erdriss geschleudert und viel hinein. Takanuva atmete tief durch und nahm die Steintafel in die Hand und stieg auf sein Ussanui um weiter zu fliegen. Wäre er noch eine Weile dageblieben hätte er eine dunkle, braune und mondtröse Gestallt aus dem Erdriss klettern sehen. Part 4 Nach einem weiterem Flug nach Le-Koro las er sich noch einmal die Steintafel durch:"Folge der Spur des Schattens...nach Varanas bis hin in das Königreich...die Bestimmung ist unendlich...finde Mata Nui." Takanuva verstand die Botschaft nicht ganz. "Varanas...Varanas...Jetzt habe ich es! Varanas ist die alte Heimat der Skrall, sie liegt im Norden Spherus Magna! Aber wenn dort immer noch diese gefährlichen Gestalltwandler sind, dann kann ich dort nicht alleine hingehen, ich brauche ein Team, die Großen Wesen stecken alle ihre Hoffnungen in mich, ich darf nicht versagen." Danach machte sich Takanuva nach Avastra auf, zur Sadt der Großen Wesen. Der Palast der Großen Wesen strahlte voller Pracht. Allein draußen wurde er von den Wachen ohne großen Umwege herein gelassen, er schritt durch den Tempel und traf auf weitere Toa-Helden wie Nidihki, Jaller, Lesovikk, Nokama, Matoro oder auch Onewa. Als er in die obersten Etagen kam, traf er auf Bitil, welcher nur zu ihm nickte, vor dem großen Saal der Großen Wesen stand diesmal nur Gorast, obwohl dort eigentlich immer Gorast und Icarax standen. Takanuva wollte gerade in den Saal ein treten als er eine Stimme hörte, welche sagte:"Trete ein Takanuva. Ich weis du hast nun viele Fragen aber neme dir Zeit und beruhige deinen Geist, du hast viel durchgemacht seit du ein Toa bist, bist zu einem Held für Matoraner und Agori geworden, und auch zu einem Vorbild anderer Toa. Du hast also eine Lange Reise vor dir?" Takanuva erkannte, als er in den Saal trat, dass es ein großes Wesen war, die Stimme wirkte mächtig und beruhigend. Neben einem anderen großen Wesen standen Icarax und Teridax, welche wohl mit dem Großen Wesne geredet hatten. Takanuva gab seinem alten Meister Teridax ein kurzes Nicken zugeschickt, um ihn so zu grüßen. Dann wendete er sich den Großen Wesen zu:"Ja! Ich muss in den Norden Spherus Magna reisen! Zu einer Stadt namens Varanas, in ein sogenanntes Königreich, doch es war anscheinend die alte Heimat der Skrall und ich befürchte, die Gestalltwandler sind immer noch dort." "In der Tat.",sagte ein anderes Großes Wesen, "Du wirst ein Toa-Team brauchen, und wir geben dir die Erlaubnis in den Saal, der Toa zu gehen und dort die ein Team zusammen zu stellen." Takanuva nickte und sagte:"Vielen Dank" Leise sagte das Große Wesen noch, ohne das Takanuva es höte:"Das Licht beschütze dich!" ENDE Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte